


Galaxy Kisses

by VeinsOfOpal



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Multi, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeinsOfOpal/pseuds/VeinsOfOpal





	Galaxy Kisses

**Kaidan's** kiss is passionate. Confident. His strong arms wrap around you, and he holds you close. You are precious to him, more than anything, and when he holds you, he doesn't want to let go. You don't want him to, either. You can smell his musk and it's intoxicating. It fills the air around you as you fall deeper into his kiss, his lips fervently dancing with yours in the dark of your cabin. This is what matters now.

 **Garrus'** kiss is unsure. Slow and steady, careful. Kissing you has been on his mind and he wants to get it right, he wants it perfect. Turians don't kiss, but that isn't stopping him. The careful calibration of his kiss is obvious, but you don't mind. It makes you happy knowing he cares so much about this. The rough texture of his mouth is different, but it is a good different. There is an almost metallic taste as his tongue meets yours, and this is a good sort of different, too. He laces your fingers with his, and at that moment, everything is right.

 **Thane's** kiss is gentle, at first. His hands carefully rest upon your waist, and you can feel his heart pounding as he gingerly pulls you closer. His lips explore yours slowly and carefully, wanting to savour every detail, for he knows this will make a precious memory. Then, his kiss is almost frantic, tongue passing through parted lips, and you can feel his desperation pouring into you as his arms circle you tightly, holding you as close as close can be. He is afraid and you are too, but within this kiss he loses his fear. You make him feel alive.

 **Steve's** kiss is hesitant. He has lost so much, and he is terrified of losing more. Of losing you. As your arms wrap around him, he is reassured. You are here, and you are safe. His kiss grows hungry, oh, how he has missed this. The beat of your heart so close to his, hot breath mingling as he is consumed by passion. He did not think to find happiness again, but you have showed him that miracles exist.

 **Liara's** kiss is just as sweet as she is. Her lips are soft and gentle, just like her personality, like her love for you. You notice the little things; her hand gliding up your arm to rest upon your shoulder, the slowly closing distance between your bodies until you are flush against each other, lost in the moment. She is subtle and careful in every action, for she thinks so much, but when it comes to kissing you, she lets her heart take the lead.

 **Tali's** kiss is timid, inexperienced. She's not used to this kind of contact with a person, not at all. As soft lips first meet, her heart gives a start. She hasn't experienced anything like this, and her heart begins to soar. She feels scared, yet this feels right. When everything seems to go wrong, at least this feels right. She knows she'll get sick, but as you pull her close and your lips meet once more, she knows it is worth it. Every time.

 **Miranda's** kiss is almost demanding. She craves the affection she has never allowed herself to have. She takes the lead first, and her kiss strong and confident and certain. She is a rushing wind that awakens you, and your lips move against hers in a fever. She is perfect, not only in body but in her heart and mind, and you let your love for her pour through your lips and into her heart. She lets you pull her to your chest, and she allows herself to give in to your love.

 **Samara's** kiss is slow and careful, testing the waters. She did not expect for someone to feel this way for her again, she had accepted it as a fact. But you came to her, gentle and patient. You took her hands in yours and didn't let go. It was almost unreal as you both stepped closer. All time around seemed to stop as the distance between your lips closed. As your lips slowly became acquainted, she stepped closer and you squeezed her hand in yours, gently and lovingly. She is bound to her code, but she also feels bound to you, now.

 **Jack's** kiss is greedy and powerful. Hungry and passionate and intimidating, just like her. She knows what she wants and she knows exactly how to get it. She takes you by surprise as you begin to speak, rushing at you and roughly pressing her lips against yours. She is a raging fire of passion and desire, so brilliantly bright, and you are consumed. You stand as strong as her as you are pushed to the wall, her lips mashing against yours, and you can feel her desperation. You know there is more behind this kiss than desire, but you do not speak of it. She will come to it on her own terms. For now, you embrace her fiery passion with equal fervor, pulling her close as your tongue meets hers in the dark crimson light.


End file.
